Meanwhile in a parallel universe
by Iykwim
Summary: OS : L'histoire se passe dans le "monde Internet", les personnages principaux sont Julien Josselin et Raphaël Descraques. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait un yaoï ou alors il est extrêmement léger. Ensuite, je tiens à mettre ce panneau /!\ what the fuck /!\.


**Bonjour vous. 8)  
**  
**Alors cet OS n'a rien à voir avec mon autre fic. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes, ni le même thème, ni le même «sérieux» XD**

**Donc ceci à plus ou moins été écrit avec une amie Patate (oui je sais c'est déjà totalement débile mais en plus j'ai été aidée ^^'). J'écris «plus ou moins» parce qu'à la base ce n'était pas vraiment ça l'histoire mais après quelques transformations de ma part, c'est ce qu'il en ressort.**

**Julien Josselin et Raphaël Descraques ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre l'histoire si donc ça ne s'est sûrement pas passé en vrai (quoiqu'on ne sait jamais, sachez juste que si c'est le cas, je n'étais pas présente).**

**Il y quelques références dans ce texte donc ne vous étonnez pas si il y a certains trucs qui vous rappellent des vidéos.**

**Je ne vous l'écrirais jamais assez mais c'est très wtf donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit intelligent. Je vous laisse juger par vous mêmes de mon niveau suprême de douicitude ^^**

**Bonne (?) lecture :D**

* * *

Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine, un jeune homme qui s'appelait Raphaël et qui n'était pas satisfait de son état actuel. Il décida donc de prendre quelques jours de congés auprès du grand marabout de YouTube. Il parti faire une balade en forêt et en chemin, il rencontra son grand ami Julien, dont il était tombé instantanément amoureux quand il l'avait vu. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier qui, entre deux vidéos, passait ses journées à rêver de devenir un papillon. Ils se séparèrent donc au bout d'un moment et Raphaël, inspiré, partit voir le grand marabout d'Internet à qui il demanda : "est-ce que je peux transformer des gens en papillon ?" Ce à quoi le marabout répondit qu'il pouvait à la seule condition de trouver _le livre magique des incantations Interweb et Planétaires_. Seulement ce livre était gardé par des méchants Virus Polymorphes. Il se mit tout de même en route. Arrivé au cœur de la zone de virus, il se trouva devant deux Chevaux de Troie -qui ressemblait tout bonnement à des chevaux- qui lui posèrent une énigme afin qu'il affirme son intelligence et son côté geek :

"alors mon gars, répond-nous ! :  
C'est l'explication de tout l'univers,  
La réponse donne également le sens de la vie  
et bien sûr, tous les geeks connaissent cette solution"

Raphaël réfléchit très longuement, puis se rappela que sa grand-mère lui avait déjà racontée. Se fiant à ses souvenirs, il lança sa réponse "quarante-deux". Les Chevaux de Troie le regardèrent d'un air menaçant et ouvrirent la grand-porte de la chambre sacrée du roi qui était en fait un Nyan-cat.

Raphaël entra et découvrit un espace géant truffé de Virus de Boot et autres conneries de ce genre. Au centre de cette pièce, un trône où le roi Nyan-cat gardait jalousement le livre magique. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il y avait cinq flèches Minecraft et un arc. Il eut alors une idée. Il se rapprocha prudemment d'un mur et en arracha un bout, ce qu'il lui fit une corde car c'était un bout de la Toile*****. Il l'attacha autour de lui puis fixa l'autre extrémité à une des flèches. Il se saisit de l'arc qu'il avait emporté avec lui et tira au plafond. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un moyen pour reproduire le système quatre autres fois et gagner le centre de la pièce par la voie des airs.

Seulement, le roi Nyan-cat vit le stratagème ! Il prit alors un couteau de Spy TF2 qui traînait là, le lança pour rompre la corde, se prit dans la cape qui lui entourait les épaules et rata sa cible. Il tomba sur le sol et fit chuter le livre sacré sur un des virus. Celui-ci forma alors une fosse assez grande où seul un être ayant un don pour l'escalade pouvait essayer de pénétrer. Le fond de cette fosse étant tapissé de pixels en forme de piques, Raphaël croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre mais il se souvint des flèches Minecraft et sourit. Il plongea dans la fosse et au dernier moment, il ancra la pointe de l'une d'entre elles dans la Toile compacte qui formait le mur. Il arrêta sa chute juste au dessus des piques. Il chercha le livre des yeux et vit qu'il était de l'autre côté du trou. Il utilisa alors deux autres flèches pour s'en rapprocher, tendit la main et malheureusement, sa flèche cassa. Elle n'était pas assez solide pour supporter son poids !

Au moment où il se pensait définitivement perdu, comme si sa chute se passait au ralenti, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il leva la tête, c'était... son ami Julien qui l'avait suivi. Suivi dans son aventure, en restant toujours caché. Suivi parce que le grand marabout l'avait averti que Raphaël partait en quête d'un livre qui lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve. "Je te sauverai !" dit-il en remontant son ami au sol. Il s'était aidé de la corde qu'il avait attachée autour d'un puits Mario car, étant très fin, il aurait eu du mal à le remonter sans aide. "Merci" laissa échapper Raphaël dans un soupir. "Le livre... Il est...'' poursuivit-il "en bas.. oui j'ai vu" l'interrompit Julien. "mais tu ne veux plus devenir un papillon ?" demanda alors l'autre qui ne comprenait pas. "Plus maintenant parce que j'ai eu l'illumination. J'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux et j'ai vu mon futur. Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai pas vivre comme je le veux si je change."

Pendant ce temps, le roi Nyan -cat, qui venait de reprendre connaissance, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son livre. Paniqué il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur les deux individus "Vouuus... VOUS !". Il se releva et fonça sur eux, laissant une traînée arc-en-ciel derrière lui. Raphaël, voyant Julien tétanisé de peur, se jeta devant lui avec un oreiller sorti d'on ne sais où**²** afin de faire bouclier. Seulement cela s'avéra inutile car, fou de rage, le roi avait oublié qu'il risquait de se prendre dans un de ses propres virus ce qui fût une grave erreur car il s'en mangea un en pleine poire et une trappe s'ouvrit sous lui. Il dut s'accrocher au bord du trou avec ses griffes pour ne pas tomber dans ce qui semblait être un suppresseur de données. "Sauve-moi ! Sauve-moi !" cria-t-il à Raphaël qui, vertueux comme il l'était, se mit prudemment en chemin pour lui venir en aide. Cependant Julien, pas bête pour deux sous, se dit bien que le roi pourrait ensuite assouvir sa vengeance.

Il laissa partir son ami et de son coté établit le plan suivant : il devait protéger son collègue et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Il allait donc s'interposer et fuir loin de cette zone. Malheureusement au moment de mettre ce plan à exécution, Raphaël remontait déjà le Nyan-cat, encore tout tremblant d'avoir failli mourir. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il fixa son sauveur et tendit la patte vers lui. Julien, méfiant, s'approcha sans baisser sa garde. Mais Raphaël était trop gentil pour penser que le Nyan-cat n'était pas honnête, il tendit donc sa main vers celui-ci tandis que Julien se déplaçait toujours furtivement. C'est alors qu'en un éclair, le roi lui attrapa la main, la tira vers lui et les yeux ronds en mode kawaii, se jeta sur l'homme en ronronnant. Julien se trouva bouche bée suite à cet acte qu'il pensait inconcevable. Pour lui montrer sa gratitude, le roi appela KasperSky Antivirus, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un troll des montagnes adute, pour désactiver les pièges (ce qu'il aura dû faire avant) et autorisa les deux youtubers à partir : "Vous m'avez sauvé et par conséquent je vous dois la vie. Partez, mes amis! Que les miens vous acclament!"

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre du régent et trouvèrent un peuple de Nyan-Cat et de Bananes Jelly applaudissant les nouveaux héros de sa majesté. Les deux collègues rougirent face à cette ovation. Ils se rendirent compte que le peuple avait suivi tout l'échange par vidéo surveillance en direct sur YouTube mais étant sous un abonnement free, ils avaient énormément bugué et n'avaient suivi que la fin, ce qui les avait empêché d'accourir pour sauver leur roi. Pour récompenser ceux qu'ils admiraient alors, ils eurent l'idée de faire d'eux leurs frères de sang et les anoblirent à la manière des trolls du web, c'est-à-dire, en leur balançant un gourdin dans la tronche**#**.

Trois jours plus tard et une belle bosse sur la tête, Julien et Raphaël se réveillèrent, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il avaient failli mourir mais pensaient plutôt à l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. "Eeet... On va faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda Julien. Son ami répondit "On devrait rester ensemble parce que j'pense qu'on fait trop bonne équipe, 'fin tu vois ce que je veux dire". Son acolyte, au départ peu enclin à accepter le coup de foudre de Raphaël se rendit compte qu'il était à son tour tombé amoureux de lui parce qu'il l'avait protégé et qu'il était de toute façon, totalement awesome. "D'accord." se contenta-t-il de répondre en souriant.

Et ainsi, ils vécurent heureux au château de la zone Virus NY&PBJ**"** et eurent beaucoup de suricates.

-FIN 8D

* * *

Derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur les deux protagonistes, la tête dans un mode what the fuck de profonde incompréhension, restèrent cinq minutes à fixer l'écran. Ils se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre puis Julien finit par briser le silence.

-... C'est de la merde ?!  
-Ouais.  
-On est d'accord.

Sur ce magnifique échange, ils se levèrent de leurs chaises dans une synchronisation parfaite du «levé, demi-tour» et retournèrent au montage de leur prochaine vidéo.

* * *

*** Je suis tellement désolée...**  
**² Référence au défi Fanta n°30 (non je n'ai pas été sponsorisée xD)**  
**# j'aime pas les gourdins, j'aime pas les gourdins, j'aime pas les gourdins.  
" Nyan-cat & peanut butter jelly x)  
**

**Voilà. Je vous trouve très courageux d'avoir lu (et survécu, accessoirement). J'hésitais à mettre un deuxième chapitre un peu plus sérieux maiiiis non x). Sinon j'écrirais sûrement d'autres OS comme ça entre deux parce que je les écrit sur un coup de tête et il y en a déjà un autre en prépa.**  
**Désolée pour les fautes.**

**Bisous bisous :D**


End file.
